


Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side B)-Extra

by Smutterella



Series: Strawflowers Bloom at Night [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Rough Sex, Stable Sex, Top!toki, aggressive sex, bottom!Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: An extra filled with smutty goodness~!





	Strawflowers Bloom at Night (Side B)-Extra

It had been a few months since Toki and Natsu became lovers and he thought that his libido would calm down after doing it often enough. But today, when he went riding with a visiting duchess, something awkward had happened. As they rode, Natsu tailing behind them on his mare, they came across the sight of one of the young stallions...mating with one of mature mares. The duchess almost fell off her horse when she fainted, but Natsu caught her in time.

Toki was thankful she fainted, because for the life of him, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the raw imagery. Added with the fact that he hadn’t slept with Natsu for five days—a record so far—Toki had a considerable bulge in his riding pants. He shared a glance with Natsu and that was signal enough. As Toki hung back, Natsu took care of sending the duchess off, sending apologies and an invitation for a future get together.

The stall they were using was in the far back, several stalls away from any horses. Toki saw that most of the horses were much too occupied eating than to pay attention to their master and his lover. He closed his eyes for a moment, an inkling of shame washing over him.

Toki’s ears burned, he knew what they were going to do was considered indecent, but he couldn’t restrain himself until they got back to the manor. He watched Natsu calmly strip down in one of the empty stalls of the large stable and carefully place his clothes a nearby bench. Before he moved away, he quickly grabbed something out of his jacket pocket.

Natsu dangled the bottle in front of Toki playfully, then he went to sit in the fresh bed of hay with an old, thick duvet on top. Toki began disrobing, giving one more glance to the wide open stable doors. It was safe to assume that none of the stable hands would pass by; a summer storm had come in right as the duchess left, meaning all the horses were all accounted for.

“A shame you can’t keep those pants on,” Natsu smiled, “since you’re going to mount me.” He stuck in two fingers easily with the assistance of the lube he brought.

“It’s always messy,” Toki sighed.

Toki didn’t mind the mess, but it was difficult to do quick sessions when both of them ejaculated excessive amounts. He was left in nothing but his pants and he did hesitate. It would be too hard to explain the large, odd smelling wet spot on his pants, even if it did rain more today. Toki already knew that the maids blushed and giggled whenever he talked to Natsu; he wouldn’t want to give them more material to gossip about. He removed his pants slowly, since Natsu was watching him.

“Hmm, nevermind, seeing you naked is always the best,” Natsu reasoned, his face flushing as he thrusted his fingers deep in his hole.

Toki removed his underclothes, his erection bouncing and bobbing around. He stroked it, knowing Natsu loved watching him do it. Toki stared at Natsu’s hole; it was pink and delicate looking. And yet, it devoured him greedily each and every time. He heard Natsu moan and three fingers were knuckle deep inside.

“So greedy,” Toki teased, his voice low from arousal.

“Only for  you, Master,” Natsu purred.

“You honestly like the power dynamic, don’t you?” Toki stroked his cock faster as Natsu nodded in response. “Fine, but when you come, I want to hear my name on your lips.”

“Always, Toki,” Natsu reassured, then he pulled out his fingers and turned so that he was on his hands and knees.

Toki wasted no time, he knelt down, grabbed the small bottle of lube, and doused his cock with it. He steadied himself and held his breath as he carefully slid his cock into Natsu’s hole. No matter how many times they connected, they both moaned as if it were their first time together.

A horse whinnied, while another lightly tapped their hooves on the floor. Toki thought briefly of the stallion mounting the mare and then thought of someone walking in. He pushed more of his cock into Natsu’s pink hole and moaned louder. His eyes travelled from Natsu’s hole, up to his lower back, and then to his shoulder, where he saw it again.

It was a brand of a cluster of stars on Natsu’s right shoulder; from his years of being a male prostitute. Natsu had revealed a little more of his past, how as a child he made money being the eyes and ears for anyone who paid him. But once he was a young adult, he was unable to sneak around without being seen, so he took up another way to make money. The brand was faint now, but Toki could trace out each star.

Another brief thought: how many men saw that same brand?

Toki looked away, only to catch Natsu looking over his shoulder at him.

“Only you make me feel good, Master,” Natsu declared and bobbed his butt on Toki’s cock.

Toki’s heart warmed and he blushed from being caught in the midst of near jealousy. “Who said you could move on your own?” he demanded, feigning a cold tone.

He slapped Natsu’s ass, enjoying the happy grunt in response.

“My apologies, maybe you should use the riding crop—”

Toki smacked Natsu’s ass harder and then gripped his waist. “I don’t need to be told what to do, and I certainly don’t need a riding crop to whip you!”

Natsu keened lowered his head in mock defeat. “I’m sorry, Master!”

Toki shook his head a little; he couldn’t believe that Natsu found the term erotic, but it was prevalent in a lot of erotic literature. He thrusted into Natsu without warning, he didn’t mean to be quick, but he was craving more. Natsu didn’t complain, he only moaned deeply.

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the stable, causing some horses to shuffle in confusion. Toki dug his fingers into Natsu’s ass, savoring how thick and firm it was, and spread the cheeks wider. He watched his cock stuff Natsu’s hole and he felt himself get harder. Toki jerked his hips quickly, the suction causing a pleasurable tension that made him lean back and cry out.

“Someone might come running,” Natsu teased and gasped when Toki pressed his whole body against him.

“How embarrassing would that be for you, Head Butler,” Toki growled, “being caught on your hands and knees, being plowed by your master like a mare in heat.”

“Ahn, so embarrassing,” Natsu grinned devilishly at Toki, “but you’d like them to watch, huh? Maybe that sweet duchess—aah!” Natsu cried out as Toki rammed his cock into him faster.

“I would let them watch, because I wouldn’t stop,” Toki snarled into Natsu’s ear. “I’d let them know you’re mine!”

“Toki, Toki, fuck me harder!” Natsu begged.

Toki lightly bit Natsu’s shoulder and thrusted as fast as his hips could go. He found that he couldn’t slow down and if someone did come by, they wouldn’t have much choice but to watch. Though his mind was hazy, Toki realized that Natsu hadn’t bothered to touch himself. After some fumbling, Toki managed to grab Natsu’s cock.

Before Natsu could protest, Toki stroked as quickly as he was thrusting. Natsu quaked and let out some high-noted cries, fueling Toki’s drive to keep going. He kept up the fast, steady rhythm, even as Natsu leaned on his forearms.

“S-stop! I’m close!” Natsu tried scooting forward, but Toki was relentless and moved his body with him.

“Me too!” Toki panted, some drool spilled out of his mouth and onto Natsu’s back. If he were calmer, he’d be embarrassed, but in the heated moment he felt it showed how animalistic their joined bodies were behaving.

“P-pull my hair instead! Please!” Natsu sobbed.

Toki released Natsu’s cock and roughly grabbed a fistful of Natsu’s hair. “Are you going to come just from me fucking your ass, Natsu?” he whispered, his own face burning from using expletives.

“Oh yes, I’m going to come, Toki,” Natsu rasped, tears falling down his face, “come inside me, I want to be filled up!”

Toki sucked on Natsu’s neck, then pulled harder on his hair. “You don’t deserve it,” Toki stated coldly, knowing that those were the words his lover wanted to hear. And frankly, it wasn’t too hard for Toki to play the role.

“T-Toki,” Natsu closed his eyes and gasped, “coming!”

“Good boy,” Toki praised as he heard Natsu come and he released his grip on Natsu’s hair. He did several deep thrusts, then pulled out. Cum splattered all over Natsu’s backside, some globs landing over the faint brand on Natsu’s right shoulder.

Toki lightly tapped his cock against Natsu’s ass and chuckled when Natsu wiggled in response.

“Are we stopping here?” Natsu sighed and sat up, his skin flushed with the afterglow.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Toki reached for a rag and began wiping Natsu down. “We can continue once we get to the manor.”

“Mm, you  _ are  _ free for the rest of the afternoon.” Natsu hummed, clearly enjoying the rub down.

Toki finished by gently massaging the brand, then he slowly embraced Natsu from behind. “I love you, Natsu,” he whispered against Natsu’s skin and planted soft kisses along his neck.

“I love you too, Toki,” Natsu replied, emotion weighing heavily on his voice.

Toki continued kissing Natsu, migrating from his neck, to the nape of his neck and over the brand, then in between the shoulder blades. Natsu sighed happily and passively moved when Toki turned him around. Toki pressed against him until they were both laying together, then kissed Natsu on the lips.

What started as gentle making out, turned into desperate claiming of each other’s tongues and bottom lips. Toki humped against Natsu, his erection growing hard again. Natsu moved his hips in time with Toki’s hips, cause the both of them to moan.

“I can’t make it to the manor,” Toki wheezed against Natsu’s neck.

“Me neither.” Natsu laughed as Toki scrambled to get into position.

Toki moaned loud enough to cause a few horses to stagger about in worry and pistoned his hips eagerly. Natsu also grew louder, his body trembling from each fierce thrust. They both grunted and groaned, enjoying the guilty pleasure. Toki embraced Natsu, singing out “I love you” with each thrust.

Outside, the outcast sky was being chased away by the bright and hot summer sun. 

 


End file.
